Amnesia: An Eternity of Suffering
by DSaillant
Summary: I wake up in a strange, dark building. I don't know where I am, or who. As I travel through this mysterious building, I am haunted by a mysterious wailing sound and the question of who I am and why I am here. (One-shot story, rated T for intense violence)


Amnesia: An Eternity of Suffering

I awoke to a long, horrid wailing sound neither from pain nor anger. Perhaps it was anguish, but I couldn't tell what was causing this disturbing noise or from where it was coming from. It seemed to be echoing through the walls of—where exactly was I? The walls were formed from an earthy cobblestone. The room I was in was shaped like a hexagon with a bed against one side, a door embedded in another and a desk on a third. The remaining three walls were taken up by windows.

As a start, I stood up and went over to the desk. I searched the drawers, and the only object I could grasp in the darkness was a small blank notebook. I took it acting upon impulse. Next, I searched the bed for any symbols or artifacts that might give me a clue as to where I was. I found nothing. I peered out the windows, but the darkness only gave me a sense of fear, and anxiety. I saw trees bending over and swaying with the thunder cracking outside. I was high up on either a hill or some kind of mountain top that could support a large building. Looking back at the door there was something that seemed to beckon me to it. It swung open on rusted hinges that to my surprised did not squeak or snap.

The hallways that followed were long and lined with pictures and windows. I gazed outside and watched the trees and my eyes were drawn to water a bit further down. I was up on a mountain. The blackness once again swelled up inside of me and I heard voices calling out to me. I heard a woman. Screaming for her life and hollering out to nothing but pitch blackness. The screaming stopped and it was quiet yet the thickness in the air made it harder to breathe.

I decided to continue down the hall and after what seemed to be fifteen minutes of walking I came to an intersection. I could continue straight or move left or right. My instinct decided for me as I felt myself walking forward. I was gazing up at the roof above me because it seemed to be a pointed top almost like a tower. The floor lowered, and stairs were leading me down. I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt the atmosphere on the staircase become thick and heavy. At the end of the staircase the heaviness followed me into another room. The following room was filled completely with water. I ran as fast as I could in the heavy water that appeared to be tainted red. Up above on the ceiling I saw something absolutely horrific. There was a man nailed to the ceiling. I had wondered what kind of hell I had entered.

I kept moving in a straight line the best I could. I came to a door at the end and quickly ran through and slammed it shut behind me. I was in a room with only one door opposite where I was standing. The room grew colder and colder, and then I heard children. Children's voices screaming in agony. A woman appeared and she was screaming. Her face was white and she was wearing a white gown. The screaming grew louder and louder and then I fell. I fell to the floor. I knew I couldn't stay down so I scrambled back up and I heard a roaring noise coming from behind me.

A figure was moving in the shadows. I stopped and clung to the wall. I slowly turned my head to the right and I saw It. It was mostly engulfed in shadows, but nonetheless I could see it. It looked like a man, but he was naked and his face was twisted. Where his stomach was there was a pit of blood. His neck was barely attached to his body. It stood and stared at me, and all I could do was to stay put. It was tall and yet it moved slowly. My heart was jumping out of my body by that point. I hid in the darkness of the room. My ears were bleeding from the screaming, and I was shaken. The monster walked around and then advanced through the door.

The heavy atmosphere slowly lifted, and I was petrified. I advanced into the next room with extreme caution. There was a machine roaring with life. It was advanced with pulleys, leavers, and bands. There were sharp blades hanging on the ceiling, and I stepped back. Then I noticed a note lying on the floor.

Congratulations, John. You have reached the final stage of your existence. You have 2 choices: enter this machine and suffer for all eternity, or live until your natural death with the knowledge of what you have done in your head. You are a horrible person, John, and you cannot erase the things you have done. Choose Wisely.

-John

"My god," I said, suddenly realizing where I was. "This is hell."

The memories were overwhelming as they flooded back to me. All of the people, and their faces were filling my mind. Red. Knives, bullets, and nooses, every kind of torture device possible. Broken limbs sticking out of the ground and broken souls detached from their cases. Screaming, people being tortured and murdered. That is when I realized I was the reason these people had died. I glanced down at my hands and dried blood covered them completely.

The machine came to life and reminded me of where my place was in life. The sound echoed throughout the entire building. I stared right into the eyes of the monster. This was the end.

"Are you the devil?" I asked the monster.

"No" the voice replied. It was both high and low voices as if many people were speaking. "I am you"

I cried tears of blood. My heart was pounding my ears continued bleeding, and I become dizzy. I ran into the machine and let the power consume me, and let the machine take control. I was lifted and stopped in mid-air. I was pulled into a star position. A knife had made its way into my stomach and the blood dripped down. I wanted to pull inward but the force wouldn't allow it. I was stabbed repeatedly over and over again. It had felt like hours, and I hadn't died yet. "The knife would cut me in half, and then I would be consumed by the pain" I thought. Yet years passed of repeated stabbing and bleeding. I realized I couldn't die.

I must suffer for all eternity.


End file.
